A truss structure may include a plurality of load bearing members, or force members, that are joined at a plurality of nodes to define a load bearing structure. A truss structure may be employed in situations in which a support structure is to bear a considerable load across a relatively extensive span, and in a situation in which weight of the support structure itself may affect the performance of the support structure.